Yamanote Line
by ShiriTorii
Summary: Couples Delic x Hibiya and Tsugaru x Psyche try to keep their relationships from both Izaya and Shizuo. Strange things happen as people began to tell stories...    Ikebukuro, Shinjuku, Shibuya and Ginza is connected by the Yamanote Line.


June 12... 9:08 pm Ginza

Delic took out a cigarette and started smoking it while he surveyed the crowd going in and out of Ginza. Several women gave him inviting looks which he didn't take notice of. He was waiting for someone and that person took first seat amongst his priorities tonight.

A brunette in an open brown seersucker jaket and denims grabbed Delic's white sleeves and gave it a playful tug. The blonde turned his head and quietly tossed his unfinished cigarette in a metal bin made for cigarettes. It gave an almost silent hiss as it made contact with the cold metal.

"You took your time." Delic said almost coldly though his arm was already sneaking behind the other man's waist. It was a busy street but no-one takes much notice of PDA these days, even if it is gay PDA.

"Sorry! Izaya was still taking calls and it took him a long time to finally fall asleep. Anyway, it's not as if you didn't enjoy waiting for me." The brunette said in a not-too-sorry voice. His brown eyes sparkled mischieviously as he followed Delic into one of Roppongi's finer restaurants.

"Tch! No-one likes to wait." Delic answered. "Anyway, Izaya is too swamped with work nowadays, can't you at least tell him to go easy on himself? He'd be wasted before he gets to thirty. He's keeping my Hibiya up too late."

"Fat chance! As if that one'll listen to me! I may be a prince but he sure acts like a king! I'll have more luck telling Psyche off." Hibiya, as Delic calls him, arranged his face into a pout that made Delic lean down for a kiss.

His mouth by Hibiya's ear, the host whispered promises of tonight and tomorrow to placate his date.

* * *

June 13... 3:34 am Shibuya

Psyche made his way through the streets to Jugan-ji temple where Tsugaru woulld be waiting for him. His earphones glowed pink in the morning dark as he skipped and hopped his wa through the streets. Though it was early morning, Shibuya never really goes to sleep like other places do. Here and there, sounds and signs of life still permeate the morning mist. Psyche, wary of trouble, skirted these places like a plague.

On the temple steps, the familiar sight of Tsugaru's blue kimono made Psyche rush instead of skip. The blonde had his back turned to him so imagine his suprise when a ball of pink and white energy tackled him.

"TSUuuu-chan!"

"Psyche! Hush, there are people sleeping." Tsugaru whispered as he enfolded Psyche in the wide sleeves of his hakama. His blue eyes were sparkling though as he gave his lover a a quick peck on the nose.

"Uuuh... Ok, I'll try to be extra quiet... Hush?" With Tsugaru's arms around him like this, Psyche felt he could take on any of those punks he'd been keeping away from from earlier.

"Ok ok, we'll be quiet, kay? Did Hibiya gave you any trouble?" Tsugaru asked in concern. Psyche's brother can be a bit of a bully especially if he and Delic had been fighting as they had been earlier.

"Nope! He was real quiet going home. It was Izaya who kept me a bit late, he woke up just after Hibiya came back. Hibiya only had enough time to dive under the covers before Izaya woke up."

"Izaya had always been a sharp one." Tsugaru murmured uncomfortably.

"How about Shizu-chan? Are you and Delic having troubles too?" Psyche asked worriedly. If both Izaya and Shizuo found out about the four's midnight trysts, there would surely be trouble.

"Naw, Shizuo's in bed by eight and asleep till 7. He rarely wakes up even with the loudest alarm ringing right beside his ear. It's almost as though his internal body clock was timing him."

"If only Izaya was like him..."

* * *

June 12... 11:16 pm Shinjuku

Light kisses rode up Izaya's navel as he writhed bonelessly beneath his lover. His own fingers were roving almost possessively over alternating soft flesh and hard bone. A murmur close to his ear almost turned him to mush as a teasing mouth nipped his ear into attention.

Izaya opened his eyes helplessly and stared in honey-colored lust. Blonde whisps of hair brushed a tall nose as the owner lowered his eyes to Izaya's open mouth before claiming it as his.

It might have been coincidence that the informant's mouth was open but it was most likely an invitation for Shizuo's toungue to delve deep into Izaya's mouth. Much like their daytime relationship, the kiss was a fight in itself. Tounge slipping against toungue, teeth clicking together almost painfully, a nip here, a bite there. It was a miracle they never actually drew blood. They were both panting before Shizuo left his mouth alone.

Only to transfer his attention to the small hardened nub that Izaya often excused as JUST a nipple.

While he alternated sucking and nipping on the right nub, his hand decided to twist and flick the other nub. Izaya had to cover his mouth when he realized he was moaning very verbally. The blonde seemed to know the right buttons to push almost instinctively. He had never known Shizuo to be this good.

Wait, scratch that. Izaya had never known Shizuo in bed. So what the hell was going on here?

The informant bolted upright as he desperately searched his room for any sign of the debt-collector. The room was empty except for his usual implements. A closet, a bedside table and a lamp that was turned off. And an alarm clock on the table that glowed 2:33 in the morning. As far as his eyes could see, there was no-one else in that room other than him and a raging boner.

"Oh shit."

Orihara Izaya, age 23 (by his reckoning) wakes up and finds himself hard because of a dream where he was having good, adulturous sex with the man he hates.

* * *

June 13... 2:51 am Ikebukuro

A black cat stretched languidly from its rooftop roost. It's glowing green eyes tracked a mouse's movements. With a graceful leap, the feline landed with ease on top of its prey. However, it had eaten it's fill for the night and only regarded the mouse as light excercise. The mouse squeaked into the night where it would probably fall prey to another much hungrier night creature.

A light clicking on spooked our alley cat as it silently melted into the shadows. Wooden getas made sharp click-clacking noises even though it's owner was obviously trying to keep quiet. The figure of a blonde young man in a blue and white kimono descended the stairs. Relief was written all over his face as the loud noises his geta made on the steel staircase faded to mere thuds on the asphalt.

Gentle blue eyes gave a lingering glance back at the apartment where he came from as he walked off into the night towards the station.

Tsugaru felt guilty going out stealthily behind Shizuo's back, but it was the only way he and Psyche could meet. His younger brother Delic took it for a fact and had made this schedule as soon as he realized there was no way he and Hibiya could meet with Shizuo's permission.

Taking Izaya and Shizuo's relationship into account, as well as their colorful history of trying to kill each other, it was even a miracle how the two couples manage to meet and fall in love with each other. Therefore, there was no other way than to do things secretely.

Though he felt guilty, his heart still soared at the thought of meeting Psyche again tonight. Hibiya and Psyche had to cancel the last two nights since Izaya was enamored in one of his pet projects once again and was not in the mood to sleep till the excitement blows over.

The sight of the station blew away all of Tsugaru's doubts.


End file.
